


All of Me

by slashyrogue



Series: Coffee Breath and Whiskey Kisses [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ANYONE WHO HATES BOTTOM HANNIBAL EVEN POSSIBLY IMPLIED DO NOT READ THIS, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Will Graham, Coffee As An Aphrodisiac, Drinking to Cope, Drunken Confessions, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Murdering to Cope, Pillow Talk, Post-Season/Series 03, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, coffee breath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Months after the fall they're living a fractured existence in Cuba. Hannibal is perfectly fine to take what he can get from Will even if it's not what he wants.A drunken kiss, angry rejection, and a reckless murder all in the same night before they both get what they truly want.Written for #WhiskeyBottomWill
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Coffee Breath and Whiskey Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730068
Comments: 30
Kudos: 242





	All of Me

They shared space more than company, but Hannibal accepted that even months after their defeat of the Red Dragon this may be all he was going to share with Will. He’d missed Will, almost desperately so, and if this was to be what their time together consisted of he’d take it. 

Will was oddly close by at all times, often sitting on chairs and couches across rooms but not talking much. Hannibal didn’t try to start a conversation, nor did he push for more. He had decided the moment they’d taken their fall that if they survived he’d let Will come to him. 

He’d be patient, but vigilant, and ready when things took the turn he hoped they would. 

The night they finally did was not exactly what he expected. 

“I’ve never known you to drink quite so heavily in my presence before.”

Will sat across the study on the couch, laying back with his legs half open and holding a glass of honey colored whiskey. There was an open bottle on the table, expensive, and something he’d hoped Will would like but hadn’t touched since they’d come to stay in Havana. 

Will tilted his glass up again and swallowed down the remainder before he began to fill up again. 

“I’m celebrating.”

Hannibal frowned. “May I ask what you’re celebrating?”

Will’s smile was a bit crooked and his eyes were glazed over. “I’m officially dead.”

“What?”

“Molly had me declared dead so she could get a no contest divorce and marry some new guy.”

Hannibal watched him take another long swallow, his throat moving so quickly that in the inebriated state he should’ve choked. But he was sure Will had plenty of practice drinking to excess when he needed it. 

“I did not look at Tattle Crime today. I take it Ms. Lounds reported your official death with glee?” 

Will scoffed. “If she could get away with including them there would have been laughing emojis.”

“I won’t say I’m sorry to see your marriage end.” 

“I figured you wouldn’t,” Will sighed, laying back some more and finishing the rest of his glass. He barely escaped dropping the empty glass on the table and Hannibal watched it hover dangerously close to the edge but made no move. 

“She wanted someone you weren’t.” 

“I could’ve been,” Will mumbled, his eyes drooping closer to closed, “If you weren’t in my head.” 

“You could’ve gone to her,” Hannibal said, moving to stand, “Pushed me off that cliff and told everyone I’d killed Francis alone.” 

Will turned to smile at him. “You would’ve still been in here,” he touched his temple, “Haunting my dreams and my thoughts. Making me….” 

Hannibal came to sit on the edge of the couch, knowing Will would make no move to flee, and stared at him with all the hunger he’d held inside for so long. “Making you what, Will?” 

“Making me miss you,” Will whispered, reaching for his hand, “Making me….think about you.” 

Their fingers touched and Hannibal ached as Will entwined their hands together. 

“I did no such thing.” 

Will reached up and touched his cheek. “Yeah, you did,” he smiled, pulling on his tie, “And you were happy you did. You….were happy to see me. Happy to….” 

“I am happy to have you any way I can,” Hannibal whispered, shaking, “Any….” 

“You can,” Will whispered, his voice hoarse, “Have me. You can.” 

“It’s been several months since we found somewhere safe and you’ve been a ghost on the edges of my vision.” 

“Scared,” Will mumbled, “I wanna….” 

“What do you want, Will?” 

He pulled Hannibal’s tie again slowly until they were nose to nose. Hannibal could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, and Will’s whiskey breath tickled his nose. 

Will had never looked more beautiful. 

“....wanna let you have me,” Will said, letting out a long breath as he laughed, “I want….I want to let you in so you can….” 

Hannibal’s hand trembled as he lay it on Will’s cheek. “So I can….do what you’re afraid to do?” 

A single tear fell down Will’s cheek. “Yes.” 

“You want me to take advantage of you in your inebriation so you can tomorrow call me a monster? Or will you pretend it never happened? Will you run away and leave me alone forever after I waited for so long? After I’ve still been waiting?” 

Will bit his bottom lip, shaking his head. 

“If you want to let me in, Will,” he whispered, pulling his hand away, “You need to take what you need. You need to….” 

He was cut off when Will pulled him in hard, smashing their mouths together, and Hannibal moaned at the touch of lips. 

The taste of Will’s attempt at dulling their first union angered him, his growl only making Will pull harder, and when he moved away the look on Will’s face gave him pause. 

“I want,” Will mumbled, “I….” 

“You’re not yourself,” Hannibal whispered, “This will be a distant memory for you and haunt me when you pretend it never happened. I refuse to let you ruin this.” 

“Hannibal….” 

Hannibal pulled away, hating himself, and Will scrambled off the couch to chase after him. He felt Will’s arms go around his waist from behind and closed his eyes. 

“Will.” 

“Please,” Will gasped, pressing his lips to the back of his neck, “Please, Hannibal. I need you.” 

He pushed him away and headed down the hall nearly in a run. Will made no move to follow and he was glad for it. 

This was not how they would share their bodies with each other for the first time, no matter how much Will wanted to dull the experience. 

Hannibal left the house in his car, tears stinging his eyes, and drove away. 

He did not return until after two o’clock in the morning, covered in the blood of some nameless man he hardly remembered. The kill had been foolish, reckless, and not enough to dull his anger. 

The house was quiet when he entered, and the lights were off. 

Will had most likely gone back to the bottle when he left and pushed whatever feelings for Hannibal he had into a drunken slumber. 

Part of Hannibal wanted to hate him for it, but another part hated himself for rejecting what may be the only chance he may have had to share such intimacy with the man he loved so desperately. 

Hannibal tossed his keys in the bowl by the door, turned the lock, and headed for the shower. He watched the blood go down the drain, hating that he’d had to kill the man alone, and when he walked out of the bathroom he barely bothered to dry himself off or cover with a towel. 

The bathroom was en suite and attached to his own so he saw no need. He clicked off the light and took two steps into his bedroom only to be surprised when the light came on. 

Will was sitting on his bed wearing nothing but boxer shorts. 

  
His eyes took in Hannibal’s nudity with barely contained desire. 

“I thought you’d be asleep.” 

“Can’t get sober fast if I’m asleep.” 

He let out a long breath. “You did not drink more after I left?” 

“No,” Will said, standing, “I….I want to remember this.” 

Hannibal took two steps and Will moved to join him. He shivered when Will’s hand came to his bare chest. “Will…” 

“You were right,” he whispered, his thumb teasing over Hannibal’s nipple and making him moan, “That I wanted….to pretend. It kills me how much I want to be with you. How happy just sharing a room with you makes me and how….how much I want you to fuck me.” 

His lip twitched as Will’s hand moved up, teasing his other nipple, and squeezed just slightly on his throat. “You still want to kill me.” 

“I’m the only one who’s allowed to kill you,” Will said, his voice breaking as he stared at his hand, “And I would tear anyone else who tried to shreds with my teeth. I….fuck Hannibal, I need you. I want you, I….” 

Hannibal put his hand over Will’s and tears filled his eyes. “Please, Will. Tell me.” 

Will looked up at him and he sighed. “I love you.” 

He squeezed his hand against Will’s on his neck. “Was that so difficult?” 

“It was fucking hard,” Will laughed, shaking his head, “I...Hannibal, I….” 

Hannibal shook his head. “I’m not going to do this for you, Will. I refuse.” 

Will’s eyes were wet when he stepped in closer still, and Hannibal smelled coffee on his breath. 

“You don’t want to make me beg for your cock? Stick your fingers and tongue inside me until I can’t take it anymore?” 

Hannibal narrowed his eyes. “It doesn’t matter what I want.” 

“All that’s ever mattered is what you want,” Will whispered, “And _now_ you’re going to care about what I want?”  
  


“Yes.” 

He put both of his hands on Hannibal’s neck and pulled him in close until their foreheads touched. “I want you to kiss me,” Will whispered, “ I want...I want you to touch me, and I want...I want you to fuck me until I’m moaning nothing but your name.” 

Hannibal’s cock brushed against Will’s bare leg and he hissed, aching with need. “Will…” 

“And I want...I want you to tell me why your breath smells like blood. Who did you kill, Hannibal?”

“A stranger,” Hannibal whispered, barely able to speak, “A….nameless nothing who did nothing to curb my anger at your cowardice. He died screaming and I still wished I was back in the study taking what you begged me to steal.” 

Will licked his lips. “Reckless,” Will whispered, touching Hannibal’s mouth with his fingers, “Stupid. That was stupid.” 

“I was angry.” 

“Now _I’m_ angry.” 

“Are you going to punish me, Will?” 

He took two steps away and fell back onto the bed. Hannibal watched him peel off his boxer shorts and growled when he saw Will’s already hard cock. 

“If you’re gonna have me make the rules,” Will said, tossing a bottle of lubricant out from under Hannibal’s pillow, “No foreplay.” 

Hannibal watched him wet his own fingers. “Will….” 

“I’ve done this before,” Will whispered, shoving a pillow under him before pressing two fingers into his hole, “Thinking of you. Even a few times after Molly.” 

He fell forward and grabbed the edge of the bed, his cock so hard he had tears in his eyes. 

“What did you imagine?” 

Will smiled at him and added another finger, moaning as he arched back. “Your office,” he sighed, “You bending me over your desk and….” 

Hannibal growled, grabbing the forgotten bottle beside him and slicking himself. He watched Will arch his back again and dropped the open bottle onto the bed before he yanked Will’s hand away. There were no words needed when he lifted Will’s ankles onto his shoulders, and the first thrust made them both groan. 

“Not even a kiss, Doctor Lecter?” 

He pulled Will up and pressed his mouth to his softly. The taste of whiskey was long gone and he knew every day for the rest of his life he’d remember this coffee kiss. “You said no foreplay.” 

“Kissing isn’t foreplay,” Will gasped, smiling, “It’s rude not to kiss someone when you’re inside them.” 

“Then consider me rude,” Hannibal whispered, kissing him again. 

Will moaned as he pulled out again, plunging back in, and Hannibal hissed when Will bit his tongue. Every undulation felt on the brink of completion, the pure desire so perfect, and when Hannibal reached for Will’s aching hardness his strokes were not slow. 

They had all the time in the world for slow. 

Their desire demanded completion. 

Will climbed into his lap and pushed back each time he withdrew, gasping each time Hannibal hit his inner pleasure, and when he pulled back to take a breath his whispered moan only spurred things further. 

“Hannibal,” he moaned, “Oh god, Hannibal...I’m...I’m gonna come.” 

Hannibal pushed Will back onto the bed to thrust in again hard and gasped for breath as he watched Will orgasm. He cried out, spilling in Hannibal’s hand, and Hannibal’s thrusts grew erratic and frenzied as he felt near the brink. Will groaned, his warm breath filling Hannibal’s senses with that coffee scent again, and when he reached up to squeeze Hannibal’s neck that was all it took. He rocked his hips once more and spilled inside him, gasping for breath as Will’s nails dug into his skin. 

“Will...Will….Will….” 

“I love you so much,” Will whispered, kissing him again. 

Hannibal collapsed in his arms and let Will roll them over, hardly able to do more than tease his tongue against Will’s before they pulled their mouths away again. He stared up at him, tears in his eyes, and reached out to touch his cheek. 

“Was that so difficult?” he whispered, smiling. 

“No,” Will laughed, “Not at all.” 

He hissed when Will moved to pull them apart, reaching for him again, and Will laughed. 

“We’re dirty. I don’t know about you but I’m not falling asleep like this.” 

“Just a bit longer,” he whispered, “Please, Will.” 

Will sighed, falling onto his chest, and Hannibal put his arm around him. 

“I never bought a dildo,” Will said, “Before you ask.” 

“I wasn’t going to,” Hannibal lied, stroking his back. 

“Liar.” 

He smiled. 

“But the real thing was better than my fingers,” Will sighed, “Better than...my fantasies.” 

“Thank you.” 

He laughed. 

Will ran his fingers across Hannibal’s side. “If I fall asleep you’d better clean me off.” 

Hannibal pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I promise.” 

Will fell asleep not two minutes later. 

He held him for a bit longer, letting himself indulge in the feel of Will’s skin against his own, and entangled them to find a washcloth. Hannibal lovingly cleaned Will’s backside and chest before making himself just as clean. The comforter was over them both not long after, and Hannibal felt Will move up to rest against his shoulder. He fell asleep to the scent of coffee tickling his nose. 

And woke up alone. 

Hannibal ran his fingers over the other side of the bed and it was long cold. 

He closed his eyes, sighed, and slowly sat himself up before he let his feet drop to the floor. 

It was just as he’d feared.

“Where are you going?” 

Hannibal turned to see Will in the doorway completely naked and holding a breakfast tray in his hands. 

“I….” 

Will set the tray at the bottom of the bed and climbed in beside him, pulling Hannibal down until he stared up at him. “I told you I wanted to remember,” he said, frowning, “I wasn’t….oh shit, you thought I’d left?” 

“I wasn’t certain.” 

Will kissed him so softly Hannibal had tears in his eyes when they parted. “You have me now,” he said, touching Hannibal’s cheek, “All of me.” 

“Will….I….” 

“I already said it twice, Doctor Lecter,” Will whispered, “Are you gonna keep me waiting?” 

“I love you, Will.” 

“I know,” Will said, smiling, “That’s why when we’re done with breakfast….I’m gonna fuck _you_ so hard all you can do is scream _my_ name. Fair is fair, right?”  
  


Hannibal licked his lips. “Yes that seems quite fair to me.” 

Will moved to grab something from the tray and held a piece of toast over Hannibal’s head. He made no move to take it from him and Will pressed the bread between his lips. 

Hannibal had never tasted anything better. 

“This is the best breakfast I’ve ever had.” 

Will laughed and moved the bread in close again. “You’re easy to please.” 

Hannibal grabbed his wrist. “All I need is you, Will.” 

He touched Hannibal’s mouth with his thumb. “You have me, Hannibal. I promise.” 

Will kissed him hard, dirty, and Hannibal was painfully aroused by the taste of coffee on his tongue. He rolled them over and heard the tray fall to the floor but cared little. Will was beneath him when they parted, flushed, and so very beautiful as he smiled. 

“Sorry if I have coffee breath,” he teased, licking his lips. 

“I find myself quite fond of the taste.” 

Will grinned and arched up to wiggle against his hardness. “Oh yeah?” 

“Yes, it…will forever remind me of the night Will Graham stopped being afraid and let me all the way inside.” 

Will let out his breath and Hannibal sighed as the coffee scent filled his senses. 

“Are you ready to let _me_ inside, Hannibal?” 

Hannibal licked his lips. “I’m ready to let you inside over and over again.” 

Will laughed. “This time, there’s definitely gonna be foreplay.” 

Hannibal smiled. “It would be rude if there wasn’t.” 

“And we both know how much you hate it when I’m rude.” 

He fell back onto the bed and opened his legs. “You’re being rude to take so long to begin.” 

Will pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered in his ear. “How do you know I haven’t begun already?” 

Hannibal shivered. “Will….” 

He let out his breath and Hannibal smelled coffee again. “Shh...we’re celebrating.” 

“What are we celebrating?” 

“I’m dead, remember?” Will whispered, kissing his shoulder. 

“I remember.” 

“Will Graham is dead,” Will teased. 

“Long live Will Graham,” Hannibal finished, moaning when Will’s hand came around his neck. 

“And his coffee breath.” 

Hannibal moaned when Will squeezed, and when he let go never stopped moaning for the rest of the morning. 

And later that day. 

And that night. 

They took turns letting each other in. 

It was only fair. 

The next morning he met Will in the kitchen and saw an inordinate amount of decaffeinated coffee on the counter. 

Hannibal smiled at him from across the table and didn’t say a word. 

After all, he was quite fond of coffee. 


End file.
